Death's Eyes
by HillxMoose
Summary: Everyone had been ignoring him, so Ed tried one last time to bring his brothers body back. WARNING! Rated M for death of a character!


Hello! This is my Second Fic and I Hope you love it.

WARNING!- Death of a character! If you love Ed, you've been warned.

Things had gone completely wrong. Ed had changed and no one took the time out of their day to care, even his own little brother. No one ever thought that he'd do the unthinkable.

It was a cold rainy night at Central HQ. Al was at Pinako's visiting Winry, Roy was out with Riza, and everyone else was asleep. Ed was all alone as he worked diligently. He sat on the floor with books, papers and pens all around him. His hair was untied and all in a mess and his eyes showed he hadn't gotten sleep in days.

He mumbled things while fidgeted with the books and papers. All of a sudden he stopped looking at his equation. "Perfect." he whispered and stood. He moved his bed to reveal a large transmutation circle under it. It was the same one he'd used when he was a boy to bring his mom back.

He took a seat at his desk and grabbed a pen and paper and scratched a note to his brother. He knew what was going to happen to him. He mumbled incoherent babbles as he wrote his message.

_I'm Sorry Al... I tried. _Was all the note said.

He bent his head and stood and grabbed the jar on his night table. He poured the contents in the middle of the circle. It was the red water mixed with human blood. He watched the substance spread over the lines of the circle and make it glow. This was the step down from the Philosopher Stone. He grabbed another jar and poured the contents onto the circle making it glow more. He clapped his hands and activated the circle.

"Today I talked about getting out,  
But not forgetting about,  
How my worst fears are letting out,  
He said why put a new address,  
On the same old loneliness,  
When breathing just passes the time,  
Until we all just get old and die,  
Now talkings just a waste of breath,  
And livings just a waste of death,  
And why put a new address,  
On the same old loneliness,  
And this is you and me,  
And me and you,  
Until we've got nothing left!"

He yelled during the transmutation. There was a bright light and then silence. He'd lost his other real leg in this process. He opened his eyes, but only a blur could be seen. He watched the smoke clear and saw a figure in the middle of the floor.

"Al!" he hissed as he crawled over to the naked figure. As he crawled he noticed the body wasn't moving. He shook the being and begged, "Wake up! Al! Come on! Wake up!" He shook the figure and realized it wasn't alive.

In a desperate act, he removed his shirt and dipped his finger in the pool of blood beneath him. "One last shot." he hissed as he drew a symbol on his chest where his heart was. He did the same with the body.

He clapped his hands and put one over his heart, and the other on the body's. Two ear shattering screams were heard in the room, one from Ed, and the other from the body. Ed got one last glance at the body before gasping for breath and dieing over the boy.

The boy's eyes opened and his gasped his first breath. He looked at Ed's head on his chest and widened his eyes in horror. He pushed the head off of himself and he ran for the door. He was covered in blood. He shook the locked door handle and screamed in horror.

Roy and Riza were walking down the hall and returning from their date and had heard the boy scream. Thinking it was Ed, Riza attempted to open the door, but it was locked. "Ed!" she yelled. "Open the door Ed!" She pounded on the door. "Sir, step back." She instructed as she pulled out her gun and shot the lock off.

The door opened and the boy ran out quickly into Riza's arms. He sobbed into her dress, while Roy stared into the room at the dead body that was Ed. "Riza! Take the boy to the Infirmary! Hurry! Get help on your way!" Roy yelled as he ran into the room to look at Ed.

Riza nodded and ran off towards the infirmary, the boy in her hands as she ran.

Roy bent over the dead body and sighed. "I always knew you were going to be the first to do it." He said calmly. Referring it to the first successful human transmutation.

To be continued………..


End file.
